


Crash Into You

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Debriel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Samstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated being stuck at the library, on normal days, but today he was going to make an exception. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to witness your baby brother acting like a complete fool, tripping over his words and stumbling through a conversation just because he bumped, literally, into an attractive guy that was hiding behind a large stack of books balanced on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into You

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/Crash%20Into%20You_zpsewlnibjl.jpg.html)

Dean hated being stuck at the library, on normal days, but today he was going to make an exception. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to witness your baby brother acting like a complete fool, tripping over his words and stumbling through a conversation just because he bumped, literally, into an attractive guy that was hiding behind a large stack of books balanced on his hands. Sam had been carrying a rather large stack of his own, so obviously, eveything went flying when the two collided. Dean would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the beady-eyed librarian glaring at him from the circulation desk, almost daring him to make a peep. Instead, he settled for resting his forearms on the table, leaning forward to try and get a better view at who Sam had run into.

"Son of a bitch..." he muttered under his breath. He heard someone clear their throat from behind him, and was about to turn around to give the bitchy librarian a piece of his mind, when he found himself looking instead at the grinning face of his part-time fuckbuddy, Gabriel. The whiskey-eyed male was rocking back on his heels, a lollipop stuck between lips that looked slightly swollen, Dean surmised from having been sucking obscenely on said lollipop for so long.

"See somethin' interestin', Dean-O?" Gabriel imitated his thick drawl, making Dean shove his shoulder playfully. 

"Yeah, Sammy ran into some kid while he was carting a load of books. He's been stumbling through an apology for the past ten minutes."

Gabriel leaned forward, planting a hand on either side of Dean's arms, his back molding against the older Winchester's own. His smile turned downright gleeful as he tried to hold in his own laughter. "Should've known."

"Should've known what? Do you know that kid?" Dean twisted enough to look back at the blonde.

"S'my baby brother, Castiel. Should've known that you Winchesters would have a taste for Novak blood."

"....But your last name is Milton."

"So I kept my mother's name, sue me." He stuck his tongue out at him. Dean noticed that it was stained blue. An interesting color, but it suited him. Oddly enough.

Dean turned his attention back to where Sam and Castiel were, both now having finally sorted their books out. If he leaned forward just a bit more, he could just barely make out their conversation. 

"You lean forward any more, Winchester, and this library is going to get one hell of a show."

Dean felt his ears turning pink. "Shut up! I'm trying to listen."

Gabriel just smirked and settled in beside Dean at the table, mimicing his position of leaning against the table and pretending to listen intently. He knew he'd get to know everything he wanted later on, all he'd have to do is threaten to trap Castiel with Lucifer or Michael for an evening and he'd have the youngest spilling every last dirty detail.

"So...um... would you like to go get coffee some time?" Sam was rubbing the back of his head, nervously, his hazel eyes directed at the floor. "I...I mean, I know we just met, but..."

"Sure, Sam," came the deep-throated reply from Castiel. How a voice that deep and gravely could still sound soft and shy, was beyond Dean's ability to comprehend. "Here," he reached into the messenger bag that had been slung over his shoulder and pulled out a sharpie. He then tugged Sam's hand over and scribbled his name and number down on his palm. "Just call me with when you want to go."

"Thanks, I wi-... hey! That's a sharpie! That's permanent!" Sam's voice was a little too high pitched and all together too loud. He attracted the attention of quite a few patrons, including Dean and Gabriel, both of whom were grinning like feral foxes. His whole face was red as he looked at Cas, who was smiling, just a hint of playfulness in his blue eyes.

"That just means you won't forget to call me, then, doesn't it?"


End file.
